La commission
by Bichebleue
Summary: Éduquer un enfant n'est pas simple et même les génies peuvent se trouver en difficulté.


_**Il y a quelques jours, je ne voulais pas rire. Ni écrire. Ni lire. Les événements tragiques m'ont bouleversée. Je ne m'attarderai pas là-dessus mais je vous présente juste un petit OS qui est venu comme ça. Parce que je voulais rire et chasser le chagrin. Alors j'espère qu'il vous fera rire ou moins vous donnera le sourire. **_

_**Love and Peace ;)**_

_**Bichebleue**_

* * *

><p>Une paire d'yeux se plissa, des sillons se creusèrent sur un front bombé tandis qu'un visage s'enlaidissait d'une grimace. Il garda cette expression durant quelques secondes, avant de relâcher la pression. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et reprirent la sempiternelle mine blasée qu'il arborait au quotidien.<p>

Son regard demeurait rivé sur son portrait.

La même attitude indifférente se reflétait sur ce clone. Si jeune et déjà nullement impressionné par le monde. Il n'eut aucune réaction face à sa précédente expression et se contenta de le fixer de ses prunelles d'un vert foncé. Il poussa un soupir. Les gens répétaient souvent qu'il lui ressemblait mais Shikamaru connaissait la vérité. Son fils avait hérité de lui des caractéristiques physiques communes à la plupart des membres de leur clan, telles qu'une chevelure ébène toujours relevée en un haut catogan, un corps menu de taille moyenne et un front rond. Physiquement, son fils lui ressemblait (excepté ses yeux d'un ton vert moins clair que ceux de sa mère) mais caractériellement, il était un pur produit de Suna.

Dans ses veines coulait bien une partie du village caché du pays du Vent allié.

Sa peau avait un ton bien plus hâlé que le sien et ses sourcils, son nez, la forme de ses yeux avaient cette touche maternelle indéniable. Il n'était pas bien âgé mais déjà son caractère se dessinait. Et bien qu'il ait une tendance au calme et aux jeux requérant le moindre effort physique, il avait cette attitude fière et bornée semblable à celle de sa mère et de ses frères. Au fond de lui, Shikamaru savait bien que son fils tenait plus d'elle qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, sauf lorsqu'il tentait d'apprendre quelque chose à cet enfant et que celui-ci s'entêtait. Le garçonnet, ennuyé, détourna son attention de lui. Lentement, il ramassa à ses pieds une petite marionnette adaptée à sa main d'enfant, et s'amusa avec, ignorant superbement la présence de son père. Occupé à comprendre comment l'articulation du coude du jouet avait été fabriquée afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'y pince les doigts, le petit garçon ne leva même pas un regard sur lui. Shikamaru se sentait impuissant.

Qui aurait cru qu'enseigner la propreté à un enfant serait aussi compliqué ? Et lui qui pensait avoir traversé le plus délicat. Il poussa un autre soupir, appuya son visage sur les paumes de sa main, son regard rivé sur son fils. Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt ? Le temps n'était pas venu pour que son fils abandonne les couches. En même temps, ce serait mieux pour Shikadai s'il apprenait à aller sur le pot tout seul. Cela lui donnerait une certaine indépendance et une fierté de se savoir « grand ». Un autre profond soupir s'échappa à nouveau. Et si c'était lui qui était trop pressé ? Il devait avancer au rythme de son fils.

Bien qu'en avance sur certains points, sur d'autres, il semblait prendre son temps. Devenir propre en faisait partie.

Abandonnant son apprentissage, Shikamaru contemplait le petit garçon. Finalement, les fausses poussées envisagées pour amener Shikadai à utiliser son pot avaient eu raison de son rectum. Son corps joignait l'agréable à l'utile.

Armée de son panier à linge chargé à ras bord, Temari traversa le couloir qui menait à la buanderie. Même concentrée dans sa tâche, un curieux spectacle attira son attention. Elle avait cru apercevoir du coin de l'œil son fils. Intriguée, elle déposa le panier et recula de quelques pas pour revenir dans le couloir. Shikadai n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Installé sur son pot, une marionnette captait sa totale attention. Marmonnant des « brouu », « zuu », « suii » et autres bruitages enfantins, il jouait tranquillement. Le voir sur son pot la surprenait. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Shikamaru et elle tentaient de lui apprendre à y faire ses besoins. En vain. Généralement, le petit garçon affichait une tête contrariée et se relevait de suite de son siège. Convaincue que lorsqu'il serait décidé il viendrait de lui-même sur son pot, Temari avait abandonné. À sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas le cas de son mari. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour découvrir Shikamaru lui-même glorieusement assis sur son trône. Un fou rire manqua de la saisir. Surpris de la voir, Shikamaru eut un bref sursaut avant que ses joues ne se colorent d'un beau rouge. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus pénible qu'en cet instant.

- Mendokuse…

- Je vois que votre tentative s'est soldée d'un échec, Monsieur Nara, railla Temari, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle était à deux doigts de rire. Shikamaru lâcha un soupir des plus défaitistes et afficha une mine boudeuse. Ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière fois que sa femme le surprenait aux toilettes cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi perdu dans son rôle de père.

- Juste une question.

Pressentant une autre moquerie de la part de son épouse, Shikamaru leva un regard suspicieux vers elle.

- Tu l'as amené ici parce que tu avais envie d'utiliser les toilettes ou tu t'es assis ici pour qu'il te prenne en exemple ?

Bingo. Shikamaru lui lança un regard las qui l'acheva. Ne retenant plus son rire, Temari s'esclaffa. Shikadai leva la tête vers ses parents, cherchant à savoir ce qui semblait si drôle. Son regard se posa d'abord sur son père – blasé – et sur sa mère, souriante. La joie maternelle se communiqua à lui et son regard se fit malicieux. Contre toute attente, il fit une grimace.

Ses parents l'observèrent, perplexes. Il fronça les sourcils, retroussa son petit nez tout en fermant les yeux. Puis, ses petites quenottes se dévoilèrent, et cette bouille grimaçante conquit Temari. Elle comprit tout de suite le ménage de son fils. Et le profond soupir de Shikamaru ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Shikadai imitait à la perfection son père aux toilettes.

Temari sourit largement et s'agenouilla auprès de son fils, fier de son imitation. Ses petits yeux espiègles brillaient d'amusement et il afficha le même sourire que celui qu'avait Temari lorsqu'elle était fière d'une farce. Près de l'un et de l'autre, leur ressemblance était frappante. Shikadai était bien le fils de sa mère. Cet amusement commun, ce sourire narquois identique, ce froncement de nez similaire … ils se ressemblaient énormément.

Shikadai gloussa et se rapprocha de sa mère qui ébouriffait ses cheveux d'un tendre geste. Ils se moquaient ouvertement de lui mais il n'en éprouvait aucune offense. Voir cette complicité entre sa femme galère et son fils galère lui faisait plaisir. Soudain, le petit garçon bondit sur ses pieds, avançant vers lui les fesses à l'air. Avec un air innocent, il lui remit sa marionnette et revint vers sa mère. Temari croisa son regard confus et moqueuse, décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- Papa n'a pas encore fini, tu vas rester ici pour le surveiller, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

Shikadai – qui lui tendait sa couche-culotte propre – hocha la tête tandis que Shikamaru se demandait si avoir une fille n'aurait pas été plus facile. Chouchou semblait si douce et avenante envers son père qu'il en venait à se demander si _sa_ fille ne l'aurait pas soutenu envers et contre tout. Ce n'était pas son fils qui allait le soutenir dans un moment aussi embarrassant. Et le petit traître n'en avait cure. Laissant sa mère lui remettre sa couche et son pantalon, il acquiesçait à chacune de ses phrases.

- Bien, ce soir, ce sera des patates douces, décréta-t-elle, en se relevant.

- Quoi ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de protester. C'était le jour dans la semaine où ils préparaient les algues au vinaigre qu'il aimait tant. Temari le savait et le regard joueur qu'elle lui lança l'acheva tout autant que sa boutade.

- Ne pleurniche pas, tu as bien besoin d'assainir ton transit.

Et avec un dernier sourire railleur, elle s'en allait, laissant comme veilleur, ce petit traître. Adieu solidarité masculine. Shikadai s'était assis, se tenait le dos droit et l'observait toujours avec cet air candide. Les pas de Temari s'éloignèrent et il demeurait sous l'étroite surveillance de son propre fils alors qu'il était aux toilettes.

Pour couronner le tout, comme pour prouver que l'esprit taquin des Sabaku no coulait bien dans ses veines, Shikadai changea d'expression : sa petite bouche se tordit dans une grimace et il plaqua sa petite main sur son nez.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

- Traître.


End file.
